User blog:MimikoHajima/Can't get the girl? Read this for some tips! ^^
So everyday while I train, I usually pass by several guys talking to a girl and using the OLDEST trick in the book and I want to stop and tell those guys to stop embarssing themselves. A lot of guys do that to me too and I'm like "What did you just say? *faceplam*" In short, I'm basically tired of seeing this and I now offer help. XD So, yeah... this is a sort of "how to get the girl" blog. Results may vary if you don't do the things here correctly. Let's start! First thing you need to know There are four types of girls and you need to know this so you can categorized the girl you like and it will be a lot easier to know which trick to get them. 1. Miss Girly= This type of girl mostly cares about her looks and usually chooses the armor that looks better rather than the armor that is stronger (sounds dumb but yeah there are girls like that.) These girls ALWAYS choose mages. I'm not saying that all mages are this type. It's like the "All thumbs are fingers but not all fingers are thumbs" syndrom. 2. Little-miss-helpful= This type takes most of the guys. They are cute and simple and adorable to be with. They are easy to get along with but they are most likely to be against pking. They are practical when it comes to equips but are still bothered by their character's look. They aren't easy to train with either for they aren't much of a fighter. 3. Cool and easy= This girl is probably the best one in my view ('cause most people say I'm one of them XD) These girls are those who are fun, mostly because they never stop a conversation even if they're dying or training. They are still very caring and therefore handy when in a party because they put your safety before their's. When they are mobbed they only run when their HP gets to a very risky level. 4. Down and Dirty= This type is one that is extremely hard to get...might even be impossible! This girls are the down right gamers. They take all their time training and ignores you when you get in the way. They only take the best and leave others staring open-mouthed at their skills. Mostly, they prefer warriors for head-first action. They can be seen battling monsters at least 2 levels ahead of them. How to get Miss Girly This one's super easy. Say hi and they'll already think that you like them. So a joke here, a joke there and throw in a few flattering comments and cheap lines (about her looks or her attidtude not her skills) and you got her. If the target still plays you simply have to charm her. Show her you can protect her, give her a tour and introduce her to a friend. No doubt you'll get her then! But I doubt you'd get any real relationship with this type of girl. How to get Little-Miss-Helpful This one is a bit trickier. First step of all is to act nice and sweet as ice cream. Tell her she's a good fighter (not "great" but "good" otherwise she'll shy away) Then party up with her and don't let her die because she'll be hard to train with (she'll either run or hide. Maybe both.) Start joking a bit and once she laughs you are onto the next step. Start a light conversation: where she's from, her age, her likes and dislikes. Ask her name ONLY when she has told at least two stories about herself. Then you tell her what you're like. After that I'm sure she won't fight anymore. Oh! and remember they hate pking! So try not to brag about how high your fame is. How to get Cool and Easy This is REALLY hard. These girls usually don't care about having boyfriends. They mostly just want friends, so whether you like it or not that's where you'll have to start. If you start with a flirty comment, prepare to get slapped or dumped so hard you're whole body will ache. These girls are the ones that are serious with games but focus on meeting people as well. So as I recoommend you might want to start as a friend. The easiest way to that: Party with her if she passes by you. Don't say "oh what's your level? let's pt." It will sound awkward to her. Just invite her without asking. If you're one or two levels below her she'll be happy to train with you and you can start a converstation about anything (but make sure to avoid flirty comments when you just started talking). If you are three or more levels below her, She'll treat you as a brother but as you level up and if the two of you are still friends she'll be at the palm of your hand. If you're the same level or one-two levels higher then I guess you'd be training buddies but trust she will do her best to over-take you in training and a competative relationship will blossom, just humor her and compete as well if she has a good time she'll want to train with you everyday and there you can make your move. IF you are three or more levels higher. Well congratulations! just make her laugh and tell her she has great skills and she'd be your's! How to get Down and Dirty I won't get your hopes up on this one. It may even take three-six months (MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN THAT) to get her. This type doesn't care about love or friends. All games ad leveling. If you like a girl like this make sure you are level 34+ at least or just as long as you're really higher than her. if she's 26 you gotta be at least 37 or she won't even notice you. Do NOT help her train if she doesn't ask for your help (if she does I don't think she is "Down and dirty" maybe look in the section above this) she'll just get annoyed if you party her and treat her as a cupcake. Impress her with your skills and equips and fame the more powerful you seem the more likely you'd get her but as I said it will take long for you to get this type of girl so you're gonna need to show off for a long time. A tip: since you're gonna need to show for a long time don't show all your cards at once so you don't run out of things to impress her with. Last statement A survey that I had done a few months back (it was a project in my phycology club at school) 20% of girls go for Mister Jester 10% fall for Knight in shinning armor 30% fall for Cool n' Bad boy 40% fall for Dark, silent and mysterious End I guess this where I end this blog! XD And I chose some NPC's that looks/resembles the types. lol. I also learned that human-beings (specially ages 7-36) get bored easily if it's all words. XD ooooh. all the useless things I learn in that club...I should quit it. lol. Anywaaaaaaaaaaaays! I hopes this helps and I REALLY hope that the next time I pass by a guy hitting on a girl I won't see "are you lost? because heaven is up there." Oh my! even typing it as an example makes my skin crawl. Good luck guys! And I hope you get the girl you like! ^3^ P.S. sorry girls! I revealed our secrets XD I just couldn't take seeing those poor guys get creamed in "the field" Category:Blog posts